1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of drill bits and hand tools for installing wires and cables through outside walls, inside walls, floors and ceilings of buildings. More specifically, it is directed to a method of installing wires and cables by using an improved drill bit for forming an aperture in and through building materials for insertion of a wire or cable for installation in a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installing cable in new construction encompasses a variety of methods. Cable can be placed in walls, floors, or ceilings as buildings are being constructed. Cable may be placed underground where it is appropriate. However, installing cables in existing buildings presents problems. There may be structures within walls, floors, and ceilings that interfere with the passage of the cable. Installing cable in an existing building is often a three-step procedure. First, an aperture is made in a wall or barrier through which the cable must pass, for example, an outside wall, inside wall, floor or ceiling. Second, the drill bit used to make the aperture is withdrawn from the aperture in the wall or barrier. Third, after the aperture is made, the cable must be inserted into the aperture and pulled or push out of the wall or barrier so it can be attached to the intended device. The cable may be various wires and cables including TV wiring, Ethernet cables, electrical wire, telephone wires, etc. The wall or barrier is typically wood, plasterboard, concrete, metal, plasterboard, plastic, etc. The drill bit for making the aperture is of sufficient length for the dimensions of the wall or barrier. In practice, a drill bit of the appropriate length is used to make an aperture in the wall. After its removal from the wall or barrier, the cable is guided through the aperture by hand or with the assistance of a guide wire, a firm but flexible device upon which the cable is attached. The wire passes the cable through the aperture and out beyond the opposite side of the wall or barrier. There, the cable can be pulled through the aperture for installation to a device. Further, conduits may be inserted in the aperture serving as a guide for the cable to pass therethrough to the opposite side of the wall or barrier. There may be material, for example, insulation, other structures, pipes, wires, etc., that may interfere with the removal of the drill bit and insertion of the conduit or wire into the aperture. Regardless, both of the above methods involve multiple steps for installing cable.
Improvements can be made in methods for installing cable in existing buildings.